


Midnight Sky

by Layzhe_06



Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Being Awesome, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layzhe_06/pseuds/Layzhe_06
Summary: The story of how Suki and Zuko met and how they got together.----Vocalist!SukiPhotographer!ZukoBassist!Suki
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara & Suki (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Series: Adventures with the Gaang!! (Modern AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Midnight Sky

**Author's Note:**

> ••text•• <\- Zuko's thoughts

"Alright class, so for your Performance Task this quarter, I will have you make a portfolio based off of a given prompt. Of course, this will be done solo and the submission date is on the week after finals. Which is next month." Professor Roku explained, and the class let out a collective groan.

"You all have plenty of time to complete this. And besides, this is one of, if not, the easiest projects I've given you!" He scolded, and the class shut up. He pulled out his clipboard and began to write down names with the prompt next to them. Zuko continued to sketch in his notebook until the oddly satisfying sounds of chalk on the board stopped. 

Zuko: Music

"Great..." He grumbled, Zuko himself was a theater kid at heart. So, it should've been fine, right? Wrong. Because where in the world was he going to find money to catch a show? And even if he did find said cash, he wouldn't be allowed to take pictures anyway. So, he'd have to result in concerts and whatnot. 

Well, he'll fix that problem later. Right now, he had to make his way over to Gym class and make sure not to die. Coach Kyoshi was apparently making them play dodgeball today. And he hoped that he wouldn't become the ball... Like last time. Zuko grimaced at the thought and changed into his gym clothes. He had to beg Aang to let him join his team. Of course, Aang said yes because, well, he's Aang. 

Later that day, Zuko returned to his and Toph's dorm room exhausted and sore. Why he took up gym for that extra credit subject was still beyond him. Probably because that was the only form of exercise he was ever going to get in his college life. He was beginning to regret this decision, 'Maybe exercise isn't my thing...' He thought, but shook his head. Grabbing a packet of ramen and cooking it. 

Soon, he heard the sounds of the front door unlocking and Toph's heavy footsteps entering. "Ugh, I hate Physics!" She grumbled and kicked off her yellow Converse, plopping onto the couch afterward. "Rough day?" "Three quizzes, and five seatworks." "Per subject?!" "Whole day. My brain hurts from all that thinking." She groaned, resting an arm atop her sightless eyes. 

"Anyway, how was your day Sparky?" She asked the firebender, Zuko shrugged. "Professor Roku said we had to make a portfolio for our Performance Task this quarter." "Oh?" "Yep, and mine has to be about music." "You're a theater kid, aren't you? I'm sure everything's just dandy." She said, sitting up and patting his shoulder. But instead he turned and told her, "That's the thing! I'm a theater kid! And with my father disowning me, I don't have a lot of cash, and even if I did, I can't take pictures inside the theater! That's just plain rude." He rambled, and Toph frowned. 

"Well, what are you going to do then?" She asked, not really knowing any way to help him. "No idea. I'll probably just... Find a bar?" He said, earning a nod from Toph. "I know this one place, Sokka has gigs there from time-to-time so... If you wanna visit his gig, then just let me know and I'll show you the way to the bar." She said and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. 

"Maybe this weekend will do..." Zuko mumbled, his schedule going through his head for a bit. And then giving a nod, "Yeah, I'm free on Saturday." He told her, and she nodded her head. "I'll tell Sokka to save us front row seats." She grinned and made her way into her room, dragging her bag with her. Zuko sat there, finishing the last of his noodles while scrolling through instagram.

Sure enough, he saw Sokka taking a selfie with Katara onstage in his story, 'Sound check!' was on the bottom right corner in bold letters. The stage itself was illuminated by pretty colors. Zuko was quite excited to see his best friend perform that coming Saturday. He knew that Sokka was a guitarist, and Katara was a drummer. Those two would post covers on their accounts a lot. And the music they played was the only music that would have Zuko listening to the end.

But he and, after some exposure via bootlegs, Toph preferred the musicals. Though, Toph was more of a modern musical fan. He switched his phone off and cleaned up after himself and began working on his History essay. Toph was excited to find out Zuko's reaction to a certain vocalist and told Sokka about it, who agreed with a laugh. 

The week flew by faster than they'd anticipated, despite the stress of their upcoming finals in like.... Three weeks. But time flies faster in school. So when Zuko came back from the grocery he was nearly surprised to see Toph in a dark green shirt under pale yellow overalls. But he remembered that they were going to watch Sokka's gig in thirty minutes so he dropped off the bags and got ready.

After fifteen minutes, he heard a knock on the door. "You ready?" She asked, after he opened the door, to which he replied with a simple 'yes', and with that they were on their way. It was a pretty close walk from their dorm to the bar. So when they'd arrived, Zuko wasn't surprised to see them midway through their sound check. "Toph! Zuko!" Katara said excitedly and made her way down the stage to wrap them both in a hug. 

"I'm glad you two could make it! Here, we saved these seats for you, they have the best views here so... Uhm, yeah. I hope that can help with your.. Er... Project." Katara said, gesturing to the DSLR currently resting on top of his belly. The two roommates took their seat after Sokka landed a kiss on Toph's lips from the stage while setting up his guitar. "Suki! We have someone for you to meet!" Aang called from the piano and 'Suki' popped out from the side of the stage. 

Zuko choked on his spit. 

'Holy shit...' He thought, looking at the way Suki walked with confidence, talking to Aang for a brief moment before turning to Zuko and Toph's direction. Toph realized she was looking at them and waved her hand happily in the air. "Toph! It's so good to see you!" "It's good to 'see' you too." Toph joked, and gave Suki a small nudge to the elbow. 

"Anywho, Suki, this is my roommate, Zuko. Zuko, this is their vocalist, Suki. She studies in Ba Sing Se Uni, which is why you haven't met her yet." Toph explained, gesturing to Suki who held out a hand. Zuko felt a light pink dust his cheeks and shook her hand. "Nice to finally meet you, Zuko." She said with a smile. Zuko felt his heart falter slightly. 

"N-nice to meet you too..." He said and asked the bartender for a glass of water. Soon Sokka called Suki over so that the show could begin, she waved them goodbye and made her way onto the stage. "So Sparky... I can feel your heartbeat... Quite fast, if I do say so myself." She snickered, nudging his arm. To which Zuko blushed, "She's... Attractive." He mumbled awkwardly, and Toph laughed. 

••This feels weird I-••

The people in the bar had increased in number since they'd entered and it was nearly packed. "Good evening everyone!" Suki greeted, to which the crowd replied with happy cheers. "We're so glad you could join us here today!" She continued, earning several whoops from the audience. "Tonight, we're taking it a little slow... Y'know, letting loose before bringing out the big guns." She said, and the crowd whooped, and they took their positions. 

"So this first song is called 'Midnight Sky', hope you guys like it!" She said, and gestured to Katara to start. She tapped her sticks three times and they all began to play the instrumental, Aang on the keyboard, Sokka on the guitar, and Katara on the drums. While Suki was their main vocalist, she also played the bass... 

Zuko felt himself melt with every progressing verse. He managed to snag several pictures here and there, but he couldn't really focus due to Suki's smooth and somewhat fine voice. When the song ended the crowd erupted in cheers, and Suki felt herself blush. "Thanks so much! Uhm, this next song is entitled..." Zuko tuned her words out, he could only focus on the passion in her eyes. 

••Wait what?!••

"...-to Zuko. He's new here, so I decided to sing him a welcoming song." Suki joked, looking at Zuko through the crowd, Toph nudged him and he blushed. Sokka and Aang smirked at him, and he rubbed the back of his neck. 'For the love of Agni...' He thought furiously but kept his uttermost attention on Suki. When the song began, he could barely bring himself to take pictures, not wanting to divert his attention. This song was meant for him after all. 

But he forced himself to, taking pictures of the band, and with just the right angle, the crowd illuminated by the neon colors, dancing and drinking. For such a common place, it was quite breathtaking through the eyes of the camera. Eventually, the song came to an end and the crowd roared. 

It went on like this for about four more songs before their time ended. "Thanks so much for listening! We hope to see you here again next Saturday! Have a goodnight!" Suki said, and while the crowd was obviously dejected, the dj came onto the stage and began to take song requests. Soon, once their equipment was all cleaned up and ready to go, Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Suki joined Toph and Zuko on their table. 

"Great show you guys!" Toph congratulated, and received a 'thanks' from the band. When the bartender asked them if they wanted anything, they all agreed on some beers. "So, Zuko... Did you enjoy the show? I saw you snapping some pictures of us back there." Suki said, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. "Uhm, yes, I enjoyed the show. Thanks for the song, by the way." Suki gave him a hum of approval, and sipped her beer. 

"You have a pretty voice." "That so?" Zuko's face flushed, "Uh- I- Of course! You being the vocalist... And all..." Zuko said, snapping his mouth shut after to avoid saying something stupid or accidentally giving Suki a major turn-off. "So, tell me about yourself... Like, where are you from?" She said, "Oh, I'm from uh... Caldera city... Y'know, the center of the Fire Nation." "Mhm, and what do you major in?" "Film, but I'm minoring in Photography." "So you're a theater kid?" "Pretty much, yeah." 

"I'm majoring in Law, actually." She said, "I originally planned to study in the same uni as you guys, but Ba Sing Se University was closer to my home, so I decided otherwise. But that doesn't mean I'm super far. I live like... Five minutes away from BSSU, so meeting up with the gang isn't a problem. WSTU's just up ahead anyway." She said nonchalantly, "So... Are you planning to uhm... Come back here? Y'know... Next Saturday." "Oh... Definitely, yes." He sputtered, "You're not much of a talker, are you?" "N-no... Not really." 

••Oh my god, what's wrong with me?!••

The night progressed with the two of them getting to know each other. Then, Zuko decided a group picture would be a nice cover. So he took just that, ge asked them all to huddle up and took a picture of them smiling at the camera, beers in the air. When he checked the picture again, all he could look at was Suki. 

••That's because she's an unfamiliar face...••

Soon enough, curfew was just around the corner. So they paid their bill and made their way home, "Psst... Sparky, walk 'er home." Toph whispered in his ear. Zuko froze, "I just met her! Why would you even suggest that?!" He whispered back, but Toph only drunkenly pushed him towards Suki. "Sokka's going to take me home anyway, so I'll be fine. 'Kay?" She assured, and helped him inch over to Suki. 

"Suki, as your friend, we have to make sure you go home safely. Even if you can kick ass, you never know when you'll need extra protection. So I suggest, Zuko walk you home." Toph said, and Zuko just nodded... "U-uh... Yes! Of course-- home." He sputtered, and Suki giggled. 

"Alright, you can walk me home." She said, and waved their friends goodbye. Aang and Katara entered their car and drove off, while Toph and Sokka walked back to the dorms. "So, tell me more about yourself. Like... How you ended up here?" She asked, "I moved here with my uncle six years ago, then I took up the exam for WSTU, passed and then became roommates with Toph the following year." He said, "Toph's like... Way younger than you though, how'd you two end up rooming with each other?" "I don't know if she told you, but she skipped a couple of grades back in high school. And they decided it would be fine to room her with me since I already know my way around." 

"Impressive." "What about you? How'd you meet the uh... Gang?" "Well, the first person I met was Sokka and Katara, there was a volleyball match between our old high schools back then and it just so happened that Katara was playing. So, after some talking we became friends and eventually I met Aang and Toph." "That's... Cool." Suki only smiled at his reply, with nothing left to say, they let the sounds of traffic fill the comforting silence. 

Eventually they came to a stop in front of a tall building, "This is my stop..." Suki said, seeming just a little dissapointed. But that might be Zuko's imagination, "Thanks for accompanying me back home, I really enjoyed your company. I hope I can talk to you again soon..." She said, slipping a piece of paper in his hand. "Have a safe trip." She said, and entered the lobby. 

Zuko looked down at the paper to see her number and instagram account... He couldn't believe it, he got a girl's number! His smile grew and with a slight skip to his steps, made his way back to his own place. 

When he arrived, he heard the loud snores coming from Toph's room, so he quietly made his way back to his room, and after putting his camera back in its bag and changing into his shorts, he plopped down onto the bed after adding Suki into his contacts, went to bed with a fluttering feeling in his chest. He can't wait to see her again... 

••Shit, I think-- No! Nope, you did not fall for a girl you just met. Nope. Uh-uh.••

That morning, he came across Toph and Sokka eating breakfast, an untouched plate with the same contents as theirs still waiting across from them, "Morning Sparky, we made you some breakfast." Toph greeted, pointing to said plate. "So... About Suki-" "Yes! I walked her home... Totally." Zuko said abruptly, earning a look from the couple. 

"You like her, right?" "As a friend, of course! She's a great singer... And listener." "Really? What'd you two talk about?" "I feel like a child... And I'm the oldest person here." "Ooh, must have been juicy, with you avoiding the topic and shit." Zuko only rolled his eyes. Sokka snickered at his reaction. "Well... We just... Talked about life and stuff, like how you guys met her, and how I ended up here... Then she like... Uh..." "What do you mean 'like... Uh...'?" "Number?" Zuko replied, Sokka choked on his coffee, and Toph laughed. 

"Congratulations Sparky!" She said, patting his shoulder, to which he awkwardly replied with a 'thanks'. After his little coughing fit, Sokka regained composure and looked at him incredulously, "I had to wait a week to get her number! How'd you do it?!" "I don't know... I guess I just... Talked to her?" "Why're you so interested anyway Snoozles?" Toph asked accusingly, arms crossed and all. Looking at Sokka dead in the eye. 

"Nothing! I just... I wanted to know-" "I'm just messing with you, I know you don't really mean anything 'romantic' with that." She said, patting Sokka's back. "Besides, even if you did, Suki's got her eye on Sparky over here." "Yes, well, you better take care of her Zuko! She gets hurt, and I WILL behead you." He threatened, and Zuko nodded his head. "Oh she'll be fine, Zuko's a good man." "I know, which is why I'm looking out for them." 

The rest of the morning was spent by the two lovers teasing him until they decided to head out, leaving Zuko alone. Now, he was staring at his phone. His fingers hovering over the keyboard... He didn't know what to tell her. Thank you? Hey? Hi? Hello? 

After taking a deep breath, he just typed in... 'Hello, Zuko here.' In a matter of seconds, his phone vibrated and a reply appeared, 'Hey.' From there, they started to talk about music. Despite liking different types of music, they still shared a common liking for it, then it trailed over to college life and how stressful yet fun it is, their plans for the future, and why he chose photography. He was so immersed into talking with Suki, he didn't even notice the fact that they'd been talking for two hours now.

It was only when Toph arrived home that he noticed. But he didn't really mind since she made her way into her own room, so he didn't have a reason to stop talking to Suki... So he didn't. This went on for the next following days. The two of them contacting each other constantly whenever they had time. They learned more and more about each other everyday. 

And the two were falling for each other more and more. 

"I just... She's such an amazing and understanding person! And I just feel this connection to her y'know?" Toph stayed silent so Zuko continued. "And, when I walked her home that night, it just felt so right! Her standing beside me, us talking..." He explained, feeling heat rise to his cheeks the more he talked and Toph nodded. "Well, why don't you ask her out? We're going to go to her gig again later right? Just ask her out to the school fair." 

"I just met her. Isn't that moving too fast?" "Ask her as a friend then. Zuko, if you want to get with her, it's your job to impress her and let yourself grow on her. Believe me, it'll take some time since Suki's a tricky one, but it'll work out if you show her the world through your eyes Sparky." Toph assured, a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?" "You have a knack for art and stuff, and art is like... Pretty. So if you can show her the world the way you do, I bet you're gonna be able to win her heart." 

"That's... Actually pretty good advice. Thanks Toph..." "Oh, you're uncle was the one who told me to tell you that. I visited him the other day and told him about a dilemma like this happening. So if anything, you should thank him." Zuko nodded his head and stood to get ready. "Well... I'm gonna get ready. Gotta look decent tonight if I want to get her to say yes to the fair." "She'll like you the way you are, don't worry." Toph replied, giving him that affectionate punch and made her way into her room.  
Again, another successful gig. The people seemed to have increased since last time. Now, they were all sitting together again, laughing and joking with each other as they downed cactus juice. "Ask her now." Toph whispered in his ear, and nudged him towards Suki by his shoulder. Suki gave them a questioning look but Toph only smiled beside Sokka. 

"I-- uh- wanted to ask you if you wanna... Uhm... Come with me to our school fair? As a friend! Of course... " Zuko asked awkwardly, Katara and Aang cheered them on, Suki had a thoughtful look on her face before smiling, "Sure! I'll go with you..." She said, and Zuko let out a small sigh of relief. Aang whooped from behind her, which earned a barely noticable glare from her. Katara noticed the light scarlet dusting Suki and Zuko's cheeks and just laughed to herself. "As a friend." She scoffed to Aang silently, who snickered in reply. 

A few weeks passed and finals week rolled around, which meant Zuko and Suki talked lesser than usual, but it was understandable. And Zuko was nearly done with his portfolio. It turned out better than he'd expected, he was sure he'd get an A for his report card. His uncle would be so happy. As he tucked the portfolio back into his bag to pass tomorrow, he sent Suki a text, 'Goodnight! <3', and when he got a reply, he turned off his phone and went to sleep. 

The next day, he received a bunch of good comments from Roku which boosted his ego. And next thing he knew, the school fair was right around the corner. Everything was going great... And for once, he actually felt like he was born lucky. He knew that he liked Suki more than a friend, so, he decided that... He'd tell her how he truly felt. He wanted to, because he couldn't let her slip away from his grip. He wasn't going to let the universe ruin this for him. No. 

So, when the day of the fair arrived, he was feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Toph could feel the way his heartbeat quickened but said nothing. He knew what Zuko was planning to do, and she was happy he was going to do it. Their friends were tired of the constant pining, especially Katara who would hear how amazing and cool Zuko was from Suki. How extraordinary he was, and how admirable it was how he saw the world. "It's almost... Magical." she said, and that's when Suki realized she'd fallen head over heels for Zuko. 

That day, the sun's rays were shining brightly above them. It was truly a hot day, but after some playing around, the day turned cool as the sun began to set. And soon the students and their friends were pouring into the field in front of a stage where the crew was beginning to set up their equipment. It reminded Suki and Zuko of the times they'd see each other. 

The other four left the scene knowing what was about to play out. Now, it was Zuko and Suki in the middle of the wild crowd, swaying with each other as the slow music played... 

"Every time in my mind  
I'm telling myself  
Should I be?  
Who will be?  
The man who'll hold your hand

Whenever I close my eyes  
I can see your lovely smile  
And I open it again  
And then I see the midnight sky

Wishing that I'll be  
The man that you'll touch and see  
I'll give my love that can't explain  
We will be running in the rain

And I will hold your hand  
Hold my hand  
Hmmmm  
Hmmmm

Too much pain  
Can't heal a thousand scars  
Feeling alone  
So I'm talking to the stars

Whenever I close my eyes  
I can see your lovely smile  
And I open it again  
Then I see the midnight sky

Wishing that I'll be  
The man that you'll touch and see  
I'll give my love that can't explain  
We will be running in the rain

And I will hold your hand  
Hold my hand  
Hold my hand  
Hold my hand  
I will hold your hand  
I will hold your hand"

The song came to an end, Suki was pressed up against Zuko's chest as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He felt his breath hitch, and his face turned red. Suki's face wasn't as red but the scarlet dusting her cheeks was still quite noticable. The world around them fell silent, it was just the two of them now. Swaying to a rhythm only they can hear. 

"Suki?"

"Yes?" 

"I... Really really like you." 

Her breath hitched, her heart was, beating so fast and loud she could hear it. She wondered if Zuko could too.. 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah... And I mean that as... As m-more than a friend..." 

Suki looked up at him, 

"And I understand if you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to get this off my che-"

The space between them disappeared as she pressed her lips against his. The initial shock of her action faded away, and he melted into the kiss, his hands on her cheeks. Soon, they pulled away for air. 

"I like you too Zuko."

He only smiled at her with a loving gaze, the cheers of their friends rang softly in the background. 

This is how he saw the world...

How magical.

**Author's Note:**

> I just rlly like Zuki okay? Leave me alone-
> 
> \---  
> The song is by Unique Salonga hehe  
> \---
> 
> Oh and a Kataang story is coming next since like.... There's a tokka story already lmao. My canon babes need some attention.


End file.
